


A Cheeky Reminder

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Teasing, mentions of body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Henry finds a small surprise
Kudos: 1





	A Cheeky Reminder

Though there are still restrictions, production of season 2 of _**The Witcher**_ is back on. Which means Henry’s schedule is packed again. 

Just like the past few weeks, Henry’s alarm wakes him before the sun rises. After turning off the clock, he turns to embrace you from behind. Burying his nose deep in the crook of your neck, he inhales deeply, noting the faint traces of your orange blossom perfume. He closes his eyes, trying to burn the memory of the feel of your body against his. With a gentle kiss to your neck, he untangles his long limbs from you and leaves the warmth of your bed. 

After finishing his morning routine, Henry quietly collects his things for the day. The large Akita lifts his head at the noise. Soft sounds of nails tapping on the wooden floor alert Henry that his faithful companion is coming to his side. Kal nudges his head against his master, wanting some attention before he leaves for another long day. 

Bending down on one knee, Henry lovingly coos, “I miss you too, buddy. But you need to stay home and take care of our girl, ok?” 

Kal looks at him with understanding. Hearing the car pull up outside the flat, Henry quietly leaves. After quickly locking the door and shaving the keys into his pocket, he glances one last time at your shared flat, wishing he was still upstairs with you.

Woken up by the sound of the door locking, you slowly make your way downstairs to grab your morning cup of tea. After a few quiet sips, you send Henry your usual morning text, greeting him and wishing him good luck on the set.

The ping of the text message notification sends a smile to his face. He misses you, that’s for sure, but he loves all the little ways you show you were thinking about him. These morning texts were one of his favorite ways to start the day.

**TEXT CHAT**  
**[You:** _Good morning, love. I had the most delicious dream last night. I was hoping to catch you before you went to work 😉_  
**Henry:** _oh? And why’s that, love?_  
**You:** _Oh I dunno. Maybe because it involved a certain stunningly beautiful man. In my bed. Doing all sorts of naughty things to me?_  
**Henry:** _and what sort of naughty things would that be? 🤨_  
**You:** _I mean, I could tell you...or I could show you_  
**Henry:** _are you trying to cause trouble, woman?_  
**You:** _*blinks innocently* I have no idea what you’re insinuating. I just dreamt we’d eat some warm gooey brownies in bed. What were you thinking, my love?_  
**Henry:** _😑😑😑_  
**You:** _oof gotta run! Kal needs to go outside. Love you and have a wonderful day!!_ **]**

Henry shakes his head, chuckling to himself at your teasing. He now had the rest of the ride to try to calm himself down but your saucy little messages were always worth it.

Luckily, he has sufficiently distracted himself once on location to avoid any embarrassing incidents.  
Heading into his trailer, Henry throws his bag on the table and fishes his keys out of his pocket to place inside a side pouch. But a small round metal disc catches his eye. 

He hadn't noticed when he left home. Picking the set up, he turns over the disc and reads the inscription. 

He lets out a boisterous guffaw, shaking his head at the tiny medallion. God he loves you.  
Henry reaches for his cell and open your text thread.

**TEXT CHAT**  
**[Henry:** _when did you do this?_   
**You:** _I have no idea what you’re referring to, Mr. Cavill_  
**Henry:** _oh really?_  
**You:** _yup_  
**Henry:** _so you have no idea who put this on my set of keys?_  
(Henry sends a picture of a keychain that contained the phrase “I love you for who you are but that dick sure is a bonus” etched on the surface)  
**You:** _nope. But I agree with the sentiment 😏_  
**Henry:** _oh I’ll give you a nice bonus tonight, Mrs. Cavill_  
**You:** _looking forward to it 😘_ **]**


End file.
